Nobles, humans, werewolves and mermaids?
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Isla's the daughter of a traitorous clan leader, her father killed her mother but she can't bring herself to hate him completely, at first glance she fell in love with Rai, but will Frankenstein worm his way into her heart forever in place of Rai? Will the darkness in him kill her? Or will it heal her already conflicted and broken heart? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

She stood atop the tall building, watching over the city, long red hair swaying in the wind, she then jumped high and headed back home, and she landed in front of the double doors to her mansion. Isla Agvain was a wealthy girl, 16 years of age; she goes to a private school called Ye Rahn High School, Isla has knee-length red hair just like her biological father with bangs going to the right side, a scar over her eye like she was burned. She also has these lovely in-human crystal blue eyes, the eye with the scar is gold, a trait shared by her birth mother's family for many generations; she has an elder brother whom has gone abroad in England to further his knowledge to become a doctor, his name being Severus Agvain. Isla was wearing a beige skirt, a light blue button-up, a white blazer, and a white tie, she stopped and James, a tall man with a good guild with brown hair and red eyes, opened the door and her adopted father greeted her, she walked right past him and went to her room, changed into a black dress with crystal blue accents. Isla put up her hair into a ponytail and went downstairs as her big brother came into the house, he had greeted her happily and she glanced at him then turned as she reached the bottom of the stairs and went into the dining room. He sighed smiling sadly and Isla sat down at the table, her parents across from each other and Severus across from her, they ate in silence and suddenly her parents were asking questions about her school life and if she had any boys that piqued her interest.

"So how do you like your new school? Are you finding it to your liking darling? Are there any special boys that I need to know of?" Her adopted mother asked grinning and giggled; Isla looked down and wasn't touching her food at all; she kept looking down as she replied.

"It's fine, we had 2 new transfer students a while ago, they're both from Lukedonia, and they both have natural silver hair, a Landegre boy and a Loyard girl, the latter being a Gaju." Isla answered and looked up, pushed her chair back, and got up, placing her napkin on the table. "I'm sorry I'm not hungry mother, father, I'm going up to my room to study, I've got a test to study for and Pedro's on gate duty tomorrow so I can't be late." Isla answered coldly and left the room, her butler James following after her, he prepared her books for her and helped her study, though he was the same age as her and was in her class. "That's enough for tonight; it's about time we get to bed, goodnight James." Isla said and he left after finishing his studies with her, she then changed into her sleeping shirt and fell asleep soon after.

"Milady please wake up, you're going to be late!" James said shaking her shoulder, she yawned and got out of bed, went downstairs and ate breakfast after she had put pajama bottoms on, James had her clothes ready and she changed quickly, her mother said she'd drive them to and from school but they declined.

Isla and James walked to school and were late but they didn't mind, Pedro yelled at them but they were let off because they were a special case, they walked to the principal's office and he asked what was wrong, she told him that Pedro sent them and he sighed. Principal Lee was a very handsome man, he looked like he was in his early 30's, or even late 20's, James told her that he needed to be heading to the classroom first, he bowed to Isla then exited the room. Principal Lee let him go and Isla dropped her bag by the couch and sat down, crossing her legs and resting her chin on her hand, he made her tea and set it down in front of her, she took a sip of it elegantly and he asked why she wasn't so fond of his master.

"That's simple, as a half-noble and enhanced human, I vaguely dislike the Noblesse, mother may be human but my father is of noble blood, and he has left Lukedonia because he wanted to live a normal life away from the fear of the Noblesse." She said calmly and she took another sip, Principal Lee then took out his phone and texted someone, a few minutes later his master, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel came in and sat next to her. "Frankenstein, I must be going now, I will come by later when P.E. starts, also please do tell my parents that I will not need to be picked up today, my manager's coming to get me later." Isla said calmly and then stood up, set her cup down and picked up her bag, put it on and went out, all the while Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, or Rai, sipped on his tea silently listening to her.

"You're late Isla, where were you?" The teacher asked her when she came in the at the back of the classroom, he had dreadlocks and wore glasses; Isla stopped and looked at him seriously.

"I was talking with the Chairman, is that a crime?" Isla said seriously with a hint of smugness in her voice, he looked surprised and then annoyed.

"Don't sass me young lady, just because you are a foreigner and are of noble blood, you may not talk to me rudely." The teacher reprimanded her and she snorted and went to her seat, James got up, pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in for her, the teacher grumbled and went back to the lesson.

"Hey Isla its lunch time you coming~?" Woo Ikhan called to her, she just stared out the window, pen in hand, "Come on Isla~! I'll buy you ramen~!" Ikhan called and she stood up and the group of kids, Woo Ikhan was a short kid who had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes and was hacker.

With him was the infamous Han Shinwoo, he had fire red hair and cool blue eyes, he also had a reputation as being a great hand-to-hand combat fighter, Suh Yuna was a girl with average build, she had long brown hair and brown eyes, very normal, and Lim Suyi is a famous idol, she has long blue-black hair with black eyes and an average build too. The two silver haired people are Regis Landegre and Seira Loyard, both nobles from Lukedonia, Regis is the heir to the Landegre clan and Seira is the Clan Leader of the Loyard clan, Isla was on good terms with them but deeply hated Rai. After lunch they went outside to talk in the sun, they met up with the 3 special security guards and talked happily with them, Isla just stood there with her arms crossed under her breasts lightly and looked to the side at the sky. She glanced at the 3 enhanced humans and caught the eye of a man with silver hair, called M-21, and he looked surprised for a second then he turned away, saying he was going to patrol again. Suddenly Isla saw another premonition, is was a tall man with blonde hair and red eyes, he was coming here to take Seira away, but he'd cause trouble, she clenched her fists and suddenly disappeared, the man with the black hair, Tao, noticing and seeing her vanish. Takeo, the other man with long purple hair in a ponytail, saw also and they said they needed to go and caught up with M-21 and began talking about Isla, asking who she was and M-21's expression said that he knew who she was, and it was painful to know for him, Tao looked apologetic and they kept walking.

"I know who she is… at first when she came I didn't know who she was because my memory has been erased about her, but now I know who she is." M-21 said painfully, clenching his fists tightly and Tao put his hand on M-21's shoulder.

"Then who is she?" Tao asked his comrade seriously, M-21 gulped and tears were trying to form in his eyes, Takeo sighed and Tao did too.

"She's an enhanced human like me, but she's special, she was with us M-series when we were being enhanced, we had to fight against her." M-21 said and they were shocked at his sudden explanation and said they had to report it to their boss, Frankenstein, and M-21 rejected it, but they told him anyways.

"Um boss, I have something that I need to tell you… it's about Isla." Tao said nervously and Frankenstein set down his newspaper, they were in the Chairman's office and the 3 looked nervous about that matter.

"Yes what is it? Did Isla cause trouble?" Frankenstein asked taking his glasses off, Tao and Takeo looked at M-21 for approval and he was trying to keep his composure as best as he could.

"Well the truth is, we just found out too but… she's an enhanced human and knows M-21." Tao said nervously and shock went across Frankenstein's face, "I know, it came as a shock to us too, but M-21 just told us about her." Tao sighed and M-21 clenched his fists slightly, Takeo and Tao looked at him nervously and Frankenstein sighed heavily with is hand to his face and his elbow on the desk.

"That girl… just what does she think she's doing exposing herself?" Frankenstein said then leaned back worriedly, "Alright, well the only thing we can do is keep a close watch on her, her biological father is a troublesome fellow. And also just so you know, many years ago, longer than you think, I was the one whom enhanced her natural abilities with my master's consent." Frankenstein said and then sifted through paperwork in drawers, came up with a few different manila folders and spread them out on his desk, "These are some protection plans I've come up with earlier in case we are in a tough spot and are targeted, Tao go through these and choose one that you find suitable for her protection, although she may not need it but it's always good to be prepared." Frankenstein said and Tao took the folders and the three headed out to do their job, Isla yawned and she headed to the Chairman's office, P.E. starting, she opened the door and the usual people weren't there yet. "Ah, you're here Isla; I was beginning to suspect you'd never show up." Frankenstein said as he set down a cup of tea for her, she sat down and picked up the cup elegantly, she sipped on it and Rai, Seira, and Regis all coming in at the same time.

They glanced at her and she ignored them, sipping on her tea silently, the others talked for a bit then Isla's phone went off, she glanced at it and took it out, turning the sound down and checked the caller. Isla got up swiftly and went out into the hall, she was leaning against the wall next to the door, talking to her manager, and she checked the time on the watch on her left wrist and then hung up. Isla went back in, picked up her bag and carried it, Frankenstein stopping her asking where she was going, Isla replied that she had to get ready for her tour. Isla was a famous idol, she was a singer and an actor, playing leading roles in dramas and horror fantasy shows, co-starring with many celebrities, Lim Suyi including, this time she was going on tour for a month around the world. Spending the majority of it in America, she made her way out and climbed into a sleek black convertible, her manager was a tall man with black hair, glasses, dark eyes, and he always wore a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, his name was Teppei Yamada. He chatted with her friendly and waited for James to come out, she dialed his number and when he picked up she told him that he needed to get his butt down and in the car in 30 seconds. He did so and they sped off to the Malfoy manor, her adopted family's home, to pack their things, Isla packed her clothes and underwear when James came in and told her that dinner was ready, she yawned and went downstairs, she sat at the table and they ate in silence. Isla's mother suddenly asked her again if she had anyone she was interested in, Isla sighed and finished her food, and James took the plate to the kitchen then came back with her dessert.

"Mother, you know I don't have anyone I like, and if you suggest getting to know Cadis Etrama Di Raizel better, then I will punch you without reserve, as an enhanced human and daughter of a noble, I do not admit to such human emotions." Isla said harshly as she got up, suddenly her powers came dominant and she had yet another premonition, she stood there with her hands on the table looking down with wide eyes. "No… M-21…" She whispered and clenched her fists onto the table, Severus got up and asked what was wrong and she took off running to her room, went to her desk and opened the drawers hastily trying to find something. "Come on!" She growled in a hurry and found a key with a red ribbon on it, she took it and ran downstairs, and she went down below ground in their lab where they often did some simple tests on their bodies. "I hope I'm not late!" She panted and went to a set of double doors, she unlocked them and went inside, there was an impressive computer system, many monitors, she sat down and immediately started typing super-fast like a maniac. "Dammit come on! Where are you?!" She growled still typing and then M-21's image came up on the screen, he was at the school and he was fine, Tao and Takeo with him, she sighed relived and Severus came in quietly.

"What's wrong? You were in such a hurry." Severus said and she turned around to face, she sighed and got up, shut the computers off and went back to bed.

"James! Where is my uniform?!" Isla yelled searching for it, he came in wearing his and he held up hers, she snatched it from him and he closed the door, put his bag down and helped her changed. "Hey James… I think it's almost about time to return to Lukedonia; father's finally completed the task he was given by the previous lord, and James, you need to return to your family once in a while." Isla asked as he was buttoning up her shirt, she sat back on her bed lightly kicking her feet as he finished with her buttons, he slipped her socks on her feet and put her shoes on her.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's alright Milady, as a member of the Siriana clan I have no obligation to return, after all, our fathers are traitors of Lukedonia, and have entered the Union afraid of Eternal Sleep." James said coldly and a stray tear ran down her cheek, he slipped her jacket on her and buttoned it; they grabbed their bags and headed out to school, the children greeted them and they smiled softly.

Classes started soon after and children were running to the school, trying not to be late, Shinwoo of course overslept and was late once again, Pedro giving him hell for it too, Isla sat through her classes with a bored expression on. She suddenly felt a presence and she glanced at James, he nodded and they disappeared, since they were sitting in the back row, nobody really noticed, they arrived in front of the man and she recognized his energy nature. He used his powers to draw out Seira and Regis but after she talked with him roughly, he seemed displeased at her attitude and threatened to hurt her, she smirked and James got in front of her protectively.

"Kertia boy, why are tramping around my territory? Surely you've realized that you're outclassed," Isla hissed at him and he tried to draw out Regis and Seira, she smirked and after a minute M-21, Tao, and Takeo showed up. "Insolent brat." She growled and he attacked her, she defended and he plunged his hand into M-21's back, she looked behind her surprised and yelled his name worriedly. "M-21!" She called and stood with him, checking if he was alright, she glared at the Kertia boy then Regis and Seira appeared before them, James told them what happened and they nodded, Isla and James then took off back to the classroom. "That damn brat, he dare touch M-21 like that, I'll make him pay." She growled under her breath glancing back at him, James put his arm around her and guided her back to the classroom, they sat down and lunch just started, they went into the cafeteria and Shinwoo bought them lunch. "James, come we must see the principal, it's urgent, thank you for the food Shinwoo." Isla sighed and left the room, James left after her and they headed back down to the principal's office, she opened the door and saw the M-21, Tao, and Takeo along with Regis and Seira were all standing there.

She let go of her bag, it landing on the ground next to the sofa with a thud and lounged with her feet up on the couch, James reprimanded her and she stuck out her tongue to him, he sighed and sat cross her, leaning back, crossed his legs, and put his arm on the back of the couch. The principal finished up with his business with the rest of them and asked what then asked what they needed; Isla giggled and looked up at the ceiling, saying she didn't want to tell him. Frankenstein sighed removing his glasses and everyone else looked at her, he put his hand to his forehead and put his elbow on the desk sighing, saying she was a very troublesome child. He excused the rest of them and once the door closed behind Tao, Takeo, and M-21 she opened her eyes and lost her smile instantly, James lost his wild smirk and looked deadly serious.

"Frankenstein, it's about time to go back to Lukedonia, if you are willing to oblige I would like you to take us back when you go back soon, I've foreseen it already, and you shouldn't underestimate my abilities as the daughter of Urokai Agvain. Though I know you hate his guts but since I am different from him, personally I love and despise him at the same time, he's my father yet he betrayed my home country, and even went as far as to kill mother." Isla clenched her fists as she sat up; James looked at her concerned and Frankenstein looked annoyed at her, James sighed and he had tossed something at her, she caught it and saw it was a candy bar.

She immediately opened it and ate it, the chocolate calming her, James chuckled and shook his head, continuing to talk to Frankenstein, "So it's settled then, we'll see you then." James had said and picked up Isla's bag, they headed back to class and entered the room silently, sat through the next classes silently.

"Ah so boring." Isla sighed tiredly after class had finished, a few minutes into the next and last class her phone rang, "Hm? Who could it be?" She asked herself and stood up, walking out of the classroom and answered it, "Hello?" She asked and her manager asked her where she was frantically. "Umm, I'm at school, why do you need to know exactly?" Isla answered and Teppei reminded her that she was to go on tour today, "Yeah, about that, cancel the tour, I've got some urgent business to attend to soon, see you later Teppei." Isla grumbled and hung up on him in mid-sentence, she went back into the classroom and the teacher looked annoyed, she smirked and sat down, resuming class.

A few days later; she got a call from the Frankenstein, saying to come to his house, that they were ready to go back to Lukedonia, Isla yawned and hung up, picked up her bag and headed out with James. They reached his house by foot in a few minutes and sat down and had tea with him and Rai, then they set out on a plane with Regis, the ride went smoothly but unfortunately they had to jump out of the plane, but for James and Isla, it was easy, Regis however didn't find it so easy. James grabbed her hand before they jumped and they jumped together smiling, they made their way through a forest and were informed that they were headed to the forbidden area, Isla suddenly felt light-headed and started to fall forward. James caught her saying Mistress loudly in concern and everyone looked at her, a memory flashed through her mind, it wasn't her memory, but her mother's, of the day their father killed her. Isla straightened up slightly and held her head with her hand, muttering shakily, asking herself what it was she just saw, James looked pained and helped her the rest of the way, running into central order guards as they were going into the forbidden area. They made it safely into a huge mansion that was in the middle of the forbidden region and Isla looked over annoyed, she clenched her fists and Frankenstein asked her what was wrong.

"Why is he here?" She growled and pointed to her elder brother Severus, Frankenstein sighed and told her that he had the same right to return to Lukedonia as she had, Isla sighed heavily and James brought her coffee. "Anyway, I have some business to take care of, I'll be going ahead. James come, it's time for us to do _that_, I don't care if you think it's too early, it must be done." Isla uttered tiredly and stood up, her eyes glowing red, as she walked her clothing peeled away.

It revealed a short black fitted dress that had long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, a gold belt with a medium and a small pouch on her left, an open golden crop jacket with elbow-length sleeves, a fingerless glove on her left hand, a white scarf with one end going down to her hip and the other to her right ankle. She also wore golden stockings below her knees held with a band above her knee, black boots with golden buckles, on her head were goggles on a brown cloth with golden eye pieces, and one on each side was a golden chain with a little gold medallion on the end. James' clothing peeled away to reveal the traditional Lukedonia resident clothing, but that of a Gaju, Severus pushed off the wall and his clothing peeled away to a simple resident of Lukedonia clothing and went with them out and to the castle entrance. They were stopped and then immediately recognized Severus; they let him in and Isla kept walking down the halls and they stopped, Isla kicked the doors open, they flew open with a loud bang and she grinning wildly as she put her foot down and stepped into the room, James and Severus stood behind her protectively.

"Hey, it's been too long you guys; can't stay and chat, is the princess in? I've got some new to report to her." Isla said cockily and the Gajus looked at her, they were all in the Lord's receiving room but the Lord wasn't there, they all looked at her in surprise and a man named Karias ran to her happily.

"Isla!" Karias exclaimed and tried to hug her, James got in between them and Karias stopped, "I see you're still around James, Severus." Karias uttered hatefully and Isla smirked then punched him in the face in an instant, sending him flying.

"And I see you're just as clueless as ever, well anyway bring the princess out now, my patience is thinning Karias." Isla growled, her eyes flaring bright red and he gulped and nodded, got up and ran out of the room, a few minutes later the Gajus assembled and the Lord walked in, a beautiful woman with long black hair.

"Karias why have you summoned me here almost immediately after the Gaju meeting?" She growled and then noticed the three figures at the end in front of the door, "Who are those people?" She asked annoyed and Isla smirked, in an instant the three of them were in front of the woman and looked up at her, the woman's eyes went wide and she grew angry yet happy at the same time. "Isla Agvain, Severus Agvain, James Siriana, why have you three come back? If it weren't for you being vastly different from your traitor parents, then you'd be dead now, state your reason for coming back." The woman hissed at her and she grimaced devilishly, the Gaju's eyes widened at the mention of the traitors, the protested saying she shouldn't be there because she was a traitor too, the woman silenced them and waited for Isla's reply.

"Heh~, you've become quite moody since you were much younger, eh princess?" Isla grimaced and the woman looked angry, "Well I've come to tell you that I know where that despicable old man of mine is, in fact he and many other people are with _them_ also." Isla sighed happily and the woman sighed at her and told her to go on, "My father, James's father, Roctis Kravei, and all the other traitor clan leaders are all in the Union. Shocker isn't it? Well I can't blame you, the side-effects from my days being an experiment are so annoying, but it can't be helped, since that Crombell bastard was the one leading it, but I daresay, being implanted with werewolf genes, it sucks quite a bit. Guh…" Isla sighed and then clutched her heart; she took out a bottle and opened it, poured a couple pills in her mouth and ate them. "Phew, so close there, it's been months since I've felt this pain, it keeps reminding me that I'm a freak, being half-noble, yet a failed experiment, it's not easy to keep cover." Isla sighed and the woman looked pained, saying it was such a pity she got experimented on against her will, Isla sighed and shrugged then James put his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and sighed. "Don't look at me with that face James, I'm fine, you know that the side effects will go away some time, just like with M-21." Isla smiled sadly and he looked pained to see her in that condition, Severus then stepped forward and told the woman that they will be staying in the forbidden region, which was much to the woman's dislike.

"Since you are here, why don't you join us for the forced eternal sleep of two Gajus?" The woman asked and Isla asked who it was, "Seira Loyard and Gejutel Landegre, they will be forced into eternal sleep in the previous lord's shrine." The woman said and Isla's eyes went wide, she looked at the woman and then felt light-headed again as another memory of her mother's, the same one but more vivid, came into her vision.

"My lady!" James yelled as she fell backwards, he caught her, she was unconscious and he clenched his teeth, "Dammit, your mother's memories are invading your mind again aren't they?" He asked himself quietly and the woman asked if she was alright, James picked her up and left, Severus looked pained and sighed.

"I'm sorry about this, lately my little sister has been plagued by our mother's death, somehow our mother's memories are showing themselves to her and she can't take it, she nearly faints before they come and it puts too much strain on her body." Severus uttered looking down sadly, pain in his face "Well I must be going now princess, it was nice seeing you Raskeria, please take care, farewell." Severus bowed to her slightly and left the room, she dismissed the Gaju's and went out, Severus returned back to the mansion where Rai was watching over Isla with Frankenstein. "Frankenstein, where's James?" Severus asked when he saw Rai watching over Isla, Frankenstein looked up and sighed heavily.

"He went out after injecting what he called medicine into her system then left, saying he had unfinished business to attend to." Frankenstein said and Severus clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, Rai glanced at him and then took a sip of tea.

"That damn brat, he better not be doing what I think he's doing, if he so much as thinks he can get away with sneaking about, planning to kill his mother, I will kill him." Severus growled and then took off to the castle, he reached a hallway and saw James going into a room, he ran and caught the door, flung it open and there was James' mother and James in the room. "You brat! Why did you run off like that?! Isn't Isla your top priority?!" Severus yelled at him, taking him by his collar and pinning his to the wall aggressively, James looked surprised and Severus stayed angry. "You were thinking of murdering your own mother and then killing yourself by challenging the lord, weren't you!?" Severus yelled at him, the Gajus stopping from coming in, they listened to Severus and James' conversation, then James started chuckling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Heh… you know me too well Severus, indeed I was going to kill her then kill myself, but I'm waiting for the poison to kill Isla first, then after I die we'll be together forever. You understand too don't you Severus?" James said grinning madly, Severus had a stricken look and let go of James, and he clenched his fists then punched James in his face as hard as he could.

"You bastard! How could you poison my little sister! I will have your head for this!" Severus yelled and drew the sword at his side; James was laughing and got into a battle stance drawing his sword too. "HYAAA!" Severus yelled angrily and attacked him, James threw him in the door and he crashed through it, the Gajus moving out of the way, he got up and James lunged for him. "Nnngh." Severus cringed in pain; he blocked James' attacks and then made a successful slash across James' left eye.

Frankenstein felt something off about Isla's energy and glanced at her, suddenly she started emitting a black and purple energy, but it felt sinister and it very well indeed resembled Frankenstein's Dark Spear. Rai glanced at her and suddenly she opened her eyes screaming in pain as the poison spread through her entire body, Frankenstein rushed over to her and saw the label on the syringe, it said 'poison #: 1 type #: 9375106 description: immense pain for an hour or two, almost immediate death after'. He looked at her and she wasn't moving except for her chest, she was breathing slowly but barely, he then had immediately took her down and into his lab, finding a little of the poison still in the syringe. He analyzed it and made the antidote, administered it to her, and watched and waited, watching her stats, he just got up and grabbed his clipboard as his master came in and sat down.

"So how is she?" Rai asked Frankenstein, "She seems to be in less pain than before, that's good." Rai sighed then looked at her, Isla had been unconscious for quite a while, James and Severus still battling it out in the halls out the castle.

"It turns out that her butler, James Siriana, had poisoned her, but he left some in the syringe so I've made the correct antidote and she should be fine now. Severus is actually in the midst of battling it out with him in the castle, and I take it that the princess doesn't like it, but otherwise we should go visit the shrine, the previous lord said to." Frankenstein sighed and put the clipboard down, just then Isla opened her eyes and sat up, she took the oxygen mask off herself and took out the I.V. in her arm. "How are you feeling Isla?" He asked and she put her hand to her head and sighed shakily, Rai looked at her and she glanced at him then became instantly annoyed.

"What are you staring at? God, you're attitude pisses me off, hey Frankie, where's James?" Isla asked and he told her at the castle battling with Severus, "Good… … cuz I'm going to kill him!" She said angrily and clenched her fists, Frankenstein sighed and Rai stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, she slapped it away and got up, she went upstairs to the first floor and out to the road, walking to the castle. "James Siriana I will have your head one way or another, either way I will kill you and then this world will be closer to peace, because I'll kill your father too." Isla grinned and kept walking, she came across Karias again and greeted him then kept walking, she made it to the castle and found James rather quickly, and the Gajus were on their way to the previous lord's shrine when they happened upon her. "_Hey James come here~, I've got some unfinished business I need to tell you about~!_" Isla called out, everything about her saying she had gone mad, he walked over to her wielding his sword and lunged at her, she grabbed the blade and got up in his face grinning wickedly, he reeled back scared and she started laughing. "_Hehehe…what's wrong James? You look like you just saw a ghost or something~! Come here and face your divine fate~!_" Isla called and broke the blade off his sword, flipped it and stabbed him in the heart, he coughed up blood and it spewed out, it got all over her, her hands were covered in blood and it splattered on her cheek a little, it soaking the ends of her hair, she then straightened up, his head in her hand, severed from his body.

"Isla! Are you alright?! Is the poison gone from your system?!" Severus yelled running up, the Gajus were staring dumbfounded, she stood up and the last of James' life drained from his eyes, she licked the blood on her hand and looked at him laughing wickedly, the Gajus continued on shaking their heads and Isla went after them.

She opened the door to the previous lord's shrine and everyone turned to look at her, they could smell the fresh blood on her from across the room, the lord, or Raskeria, commonly referred to as princess by Isla, turned and glared at her, "Isla, you reek of James' blood, what happened out there?" Raskeria asked and Isla looked like a four year old at a playground amidst the blood, she giggled and looked at her happily.

"Oh nothing much, just killed him… he tried to kill me so I've got to return the favor, and also, princess, I'd like to warn you now, if anyone gets on my nerves, I won't hesitate to kill them, just like I did with James here~!" Isla chimed and held up his head, and now she seriously looked like a four year old at a playground, so innocent yet she just killed someone. "Oh, Miss Seira, Gejutel, what're you two being tied up for?" Isla giggled and they glanced at her, she laughed wickedly and then Severus hit her on the head and told her to come back to reality. "Ow! Why'd you hit me Severus?!" She asked reverting back to her old self; he took the head from her and then went out to clean up James's body. "Hmph, such a priss, wants everything to be up to his standards all the time." Isla growled to herself then stood with the Gajus, watching Raskeria talking then she drew out her Soul Weapon, just as she was going to force Gejutel into Eternal Sleep, the doors opened.

Just then Rai walked in, his clothing peeling away to reveal a resident of Lukedonia's uniform, Raskeria glared at him and soon enough they fought each other, Isla was amazed at his powers, he governed blood, just the Raskeria. Isla watched in awe, soon enough the Mergas Clan Leader put up a barrier to protect the shrine, just when it was going to destroy it, Frankenstein rushed in, urging Rai to stop fighting. Never in Isla's life did she see Rai give a smile, but this one, it was filled with sorrow, she felt pain in her heart from such negative emotions coming from him, and she clenched her fist into her sleeve and watched as the fight dragged on. At one point he had stopped and given her another Ragnarok, everyone was surprised at the sudden appearance of another Ragnarok; a message started playing after the previous lord's coffin reacted to his aura. Isla sighed and looked annoyed, just then she got a vision of the future, she saw her father and clenched her fists, tears falling down her cheeks; he was wielding his soul weapon against Rai. She hated Rai but after seeing how he could feel such negative emotions, she didn't hate him anymore, she felt closer to him, like she understood him, her father was a traitor and she hated him to the core, yet she couldn't bring herself to have the resolve to kill him herself. Severus asked her what was wrong and she shook her head sadly, the message ended and Rai left after Seira and Gejutel were set free, Frankenstein glanced at her and then walked over to her.

"Are you alright? Should you be moving? Your still recovering from the poison James' injected in you." Frankenstein asked concerned and she said she was fine, just then she felt pressure and fell to her knees coughing, she held her mouth and blood dripped through her fingers.

"My, are you alright Isla?" Raskeria asked when she saw her fall to her knees, she noticed the blood coming from her fingers and walked towards her, Isla yelled at her to leave her alone and Frankenstein apologized.

"Sorry about this Isla, but just rest for now, the poison hasn't left your system; god knows how long it will take to rid you of it fully." Frankenstein said and Raskeria asked what happened to her, he looked at her sorrowfully and she fell into him, unconscious and burning up. "She was poisoned by James, he intended to kill her and then himself and his family, I administered the antidote but it looks like it wasn't quite right, so we'll have to administer more until it's gone." Frankenstein muttered and picked her up, Severus looked worried and Raskeria told them to be careful, they reached the mansion and Frankenstein immediately went to the lab to help her. "Alright, that should do it, you can go upstairs and rest in your room now, I'll call you out again in a couple of hours for more." Frankenstein told her as he looked at a clipboard and then took off his glasses, she sat up and then got up yawning, he escorted her to her room and she fell asleep almost instantly. "Rise and shine Isla, it's time for another injection, I hope you're ready." Frankenstein called happily as he opened the door, Isla was standing there, staring out her window in a white dress, it had long trumpet sleeves past her hands, and it was at her ankles. "Hey Isla, did you hear me? I said it's time for more of the antidote." Frankenstein told her gently and she turned around and followed him silently, she sat on the exam table, he took out a needle and syringe with the anti-poison in it, she looked at him sadly and he made it very quick. "Alright all done, you can go to your room now, unless you have something you need to do." Frankenstein told her and she got up silently and went out, she stopped and ate some food Seira had cooked and after that she went with Severus to the castle, to their father's old room.

"Well Miss Agvain, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Raskeria asked and Isla stood there in her white dress, Severus glanced at her and then sighed.

"I request permission to enter my father's old room here." Isla said without emotion, Raskeria looked serious then sighed and gave her the permission, she bowed slightly then left without another word and made her way down the long corridors to the room her father used to use when he was a Clan Leader.

She opened the door and it was left just the same when he had left 500 years ago, Isla lightly caressed her father's old uniform and looked saddened, she opened a drawer in the dresser and pulled out a box, she opened it and took out a necklace. She clutched it to her chest, it was the last thing she had to remember him by, and she still deeply loved her father. Tears slipped from her eyes and dripped onto the floor, also in the box she found another necklace, one that belonged to a child named Tesamu that was under Frankenstein, she took it and gave it to Severus to keep safe for now. She closed the box after taking out her father's diary and put it back, closed the drawer, packed everything up and they moved the boxes to an empty room in Rai's mansion, Isla took the necklace from Severus and asked to speak with Frankenstein.

"What is it Isla?" He asked and she took his hand, turned it over and put the necklace in his hand and looked away sadly, her voice cracking slightly.

"I found it among my father's possessions; I thought I should at least let you keep it, after all Tesamu was your pupil in a way. Just… take care of it alright? It's his most precious item from his mother, that's all, thanks for hearing me out." Isla said and turned, her father's necklace sparkling in the sunlight, he looked at her bewildered and she left the room and went to her father's possession room. "Father, you probably don't approve of me staying with Frankenstein, you always had a bad relationship with him, but even so I like him, and master Raizel's not bad either." Isla said looking down a picture of her and her father when she was little, she looked up sadly, a tear slipping from her eye and it fell on the glass of the picture frame.

Many years ago, over 820 years ago, back when Frankenstein had been living with Rai for 10 years already, her father had a strong hate towards the human with that much power. Isla was but only 17 years old, Severus being over 30 already, she was still naïve but she knew of Rai since her father admired him and feared him as well, but Isla didn't fear him, she felt compassion and a longing to be closer to him. One day she decided to pay her respects to him with her brother since he had already met Rai, she wanted to meet him in person, back then she wore a black and white high-neck gown with golden embellishments and looked breathtaking. Severus and Isla set out to his mansion, happy walking there when they saw three clan leaders up ahead talking with Frankenstein, obviously annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh father, there you are, what're you doing way out here?" Isla said as they came closer, he turned to look at her and he softened, she smiled at them and stood next to her father. "Hello Roctis-nim, Jaruga-nim, Oh my, Frankenstein are you on your way back home? May we come with you, we were just on our way to say hello to Raizel." Isla smiled and he looked at her, obviously wanting to say something, her father protested that she go with him next time and she giggled; Severus sighed and stood there with his hand to his face obviously hearing this for the millionth time. "Alright, I'll see you later father, take care now~, hey Frankie let's go~! I'll leave you behind~! You too big brother~! Bye Roctis-nim~! Jaruga-nim~! Father~!" Isla called cheerily and she turned around after she had skipped ahead of them, Severus smiled gently and he and Frankenstein walked together to Rai's mansion after her.

"Pardon our intrusion Sir Raizel." Severus said as they entered his room, he was staring out the window and then turned towards them, Isla was frozen by his beauty and her face flushed slightly. "Today my little sister wanted to meet you so I came along just in case." Severus bowed slightly and Isla's heart was pounding, she took one step back and then ran out, everyone looked at her surprised and Severus sighed heavily. "That girl, honestly she can't be honest with herself." Severus sighed and bowed to them then left chasing after her, Isla was at the front doors outside, she was leaning against the wall, her heart racing so much it hurt.

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" Isla asked herself shakily and she clutched her heart squeezing her eyes closed, her father was watching from afar, finding it strange that she had ran out to quickly and was acting strange.

"My child, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Urokai, Isla and Severus's father, asked walking up to her with Roctis Kravei and Jaruga Siriana, looking worried, Isla glanced up at him panting and she clutched her chest with one hand as she stood up with a strained smile.

"No, I'm fine father; you don't need to worry about me." Isla said obviously confused and panting, Severus opened the door and asked why she ran out so quickly. "Well it's best if I get going, I have plenty of stuff to do, and I'll see you all later then." Isla said hurriedly then ran back to her house and slammed the door closed panting, Urokai sighed worriedly and went back to attend a meeting called by the Lord.

"Urokai you don't look so good, are you alright?" The Lord asked him when the meeting was coming to a close; Urokai snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the Lord worriedly.

"Um Lord if you don't mind me asking…does your daughter give you problems or make you worry? Has she ever been acting weird at all?" Urokai asked worriedly, remembering the way Isla was acting lately, ever since she met Rai.

"Hm? Daughters always cause worry so don't fret about it. Besides what's she doing that's got you so unusually worked up?" The Lord asked him from his throne, Urokai looked to the side and laughed nervously and got to the point.

"Well whenever someone mentions Sir Raizel she tenses up or runs out of the room, clutching her chest, sometimes a hurt expression passes over her face and she leaves the room looking troubled. But when she went to go greet him for the first time, after a couple seconds she ran out panting, acting quite weirdly, she was flushed and I could tell something was bothering her." Urokai got straight to the point and the Lord looked surprised, he crossed his arms thinking and by then most of the Gajus had cleared, Gejutel Landegre and Ragar Kertia were the only ones left besides Urokai.

"Ah! Could it be!?" The Lord exclaimed opening his eyes suddenly, the three jumped when he was so sudden and Urokai asked him what he was talking about. "I think I know what's wrong with her!" The Lord said happily and he smirking happily, Urokai asked what it was and the Lord chuckled lightly. "She's in love!" He exclaimed happily standing up and throwing his arms in the air, Urokai looked shocked and the three of them stared at the Lord. "Heh, but to pick Raizel of all people, well if she's by him then he won't be alone all the time, and plus Frankenstein is by him now, hmm… hey Urokai do Isla and Frankenstein get along well?" The Lord asked and Urokai became agitated at the mention of Frankenstein, he then snapped out of it and was thinking about if she did.

"Now that I think about it I think they do, since Isla isn't fully human, but she isn't fully noble, she's half and half, so she understands the world from both views, she's like him in a way, knowing the world from a human's point of view." Urokai smiled softly, remembering how she valued life more than anyone, the Lord chuckled and said Rai and Isla would make a good pair now that he thinks about it. "Speaking of Isla, I haven't seen her all day, I wonder where she is." Urokai said rubbing his chin thinking, everyone shrugged and went on their merry way about their own business.

"Hey Frankie~! I'm back~! I've brought the things you asked for~!" Isla called entering his lab, she set everything down on a table and he turned around calmly, with a smug grin on his face and thanked her, saying she was a reliable great noble, Isla then lost her happy smile and it was replaced with a sad one and she looked down crossing her arms lonely. "I'm not a full noble, I'm half human, though father keeps telling everyone I'm a full noble, I'm really not, mother is human and she's living in the human world, having had her memories erased about me. She couldn't handle it that I was a freak so she disowned me, leaving me out to die, that's when Urokai, my biological father retrieved me before she could throw me out. I'm weak, I get sick a lot and my powers aren't as great as they should be… hey Frankenstein, you know it too right? That helpless feeling of being utterly powerless… …the feeling of being a freak among your own kind, it hurts, like I'm being stabbed over and over again right here." Isla said sadly as she looked up, tears flowing down her cheeks and a small lonely and sad smile on her face, he looked surprised and she clutched her heart, remembering the pain of being alone. "I just wish there's a power that can take away the pain I feel just by knowing that nobody here accepts me, hey Frankenstein… what do … you think…?" Isla asked, her body becoming hotter and she then stumbled towards him, her eyes closing and she had fainted into him, he caught her and felt her forehead, she was burning up and looked sick.

"Good grief, this child is so troublesome." Frankenstein sighed helplessly and picked her up gently, he was walking out and down to Rai's mansion, and Urokai caught a glimpse from the castle window and saw he was looking down at Isla with hidden love in his eyes. "…Isla…" Frankenstein said brushing a strand of her hair off her face and he gazed at her seriously, and worried, Rai came in and he looked up surprised and Rai stood next to her looking down at her.

"How is she?" Rai asked him, gazing down at her sleeping face, Isla was flushed and her fever was still really high, Frankenstein told him her fever was still high and that she suddenly fainted after talking to him about her background. "I see, so that's it, let me know if something happens." Rai said and suddenly Urokai opened the door after searching for her, he bowed to him and said he saw Frankenstein bring her here so he followed him.

"I'll take her now, this happens quite often actually, it's a miracle she lasted this long before collapsing, it's been a couple months since she last fainted like this." Urokai said and felt her forehead, his eyes went wide then clenched his teeth, cursing under his breath, and he picked her up and looked at Frankenstein. "I want you to stay as far as you can from her Frankenstein; _it's your fault that she's like this, the dark energy surrounding you is killing her._" Urokai hissed, hatred in his eyes and Frankenstein looked shocked, Urokai then turned around and headed back to his mansion with Isla in his arms, the Lord out walking and escaping from his work.

The Lord saw him looking angry and went up to him and asked what happened, Urokai sighed and looked at him seriously, saying that she was with Frankenstein then suddenly collapsed, Urokai looked saddened and told him that the dark powers that were surrounding Frankenstein were killing her. The Lord looked at her and she seemed to be in a considerable amount of pain, he sighed and then went with Urokai back to the mansion, Isla's step-mother came out worriedly holding a cleaning rag and ran over to them in relief. She saw Isla and looked worried again, Urokai explained what happened to her and she sighed, saying 'not again' and then led them into the house and up to Isla's room, her step-mother told Urokai to stay with her until she came back. Isla's step-mother went out and down to the kitchen; she opened a drawer and took out a small vile with a liquid in it and a small needle and syringe then headed back to Isla's room hurriedly, the Lord still there watching over her. The woman opened the door quietly and closed it behind her quietly so as to not disturb Isla, though she woke up anyway, Isla opened her eyes sleepily and looked to her right, her vision blurry as she tried to sit up but felt a pain in her heart.

"Now, now, child just lie down, this'll sting a little but please bear with it Isla, you'll get better I promise." Isla's step-mother, also Severus' biological mother, said sucking some of the liquid into the small syringe, Isla turned her head away and closed her eyes as she felt the pain as the needle pierced her skin. "Alright, all done, now rest dearie, you've had a long day." She said happily and brushed Isla's hair from her face and Isla nodded, she lie back down and fell asleep almost instantly, the Lord looked at her seriously, thinking hard.

"Urokai, may I speak with you for a moment?" The Lord asked him and he stood up and escorted him out, they arrived in a meeting room and they sat down at the table facing each other, the Lord looked at him seriously and sighed. "All I want to know is…why? Why does she put up with this, she's half noble so she should be able to fight off diseases and viruses, but why can't she? Is it because she's human? And also, I want to know why the power surrounding that peacock is killing her." The Lord asked and Urokai looked serious, he averted his eyes and looked away shamefully, the Lord sighed and he spoke to him.

"It's because she inherited her mother weak constitution, also those eyes, they're so much like that woman's, and as for the power surrounding Frankenstein, she's quite unique in the sense of she can feel the energy around her. Isla loves nature and all creatures, Isla can take the natural energy around her and transform it into anything she desires, healing items, and battle weapons, anything she can imagine she can create. But I thought it was fishy, I went to her mother to ask why that was so and I found out she wasn't full human, she was half-werewolf, it angered me that she hid it from me, now I know why Isla can do that, it's because of her mother's unique werewolf blood. Even among werewolves, that ability is only passed down through the leaders of the packs, but Isla doesn't know she's a quarter-werewolf, she thinks she's half-human half-noble, I think it would devastate her if she found out." Urokai said and suddenly the door opened and Isla was in the doorway, tears in her eyes and a hurt expression on her face, Urokai was caught off guard and the Lord looked surprised.

"Well now I know, so that's what you think of me then? A freak? Because you're right, I should've never been born in the first place! And especially to a no good father like you!" Isla yelled crying and she ran down the halls, Isla's step-mother ran after her calling her name, Urokai sighed and looked worn out, saying it was inevitable.

"Well, I guess this is for the best, maybe now she'll be happy, perhaps her and Sir Raizel will hit it off, but I don't like the idea of my daughter going around with boys, ah~, daughters cause such worry." Urokai sighed and sat back looking up at the ceiling, _though I wouldn't be lying if I said I was glad she was out of my way, I need her out of here so I can kill Frankenstein, _Urokai thought to himself and the Lord looked at him then left after a few seconds.

"I hate you father!" Isla yelled at him from outside and ran out crying, she instinctively ran towards Rai's mansion to find Frankenstein, the Clan Leaders that left his mansion saw her running down the road and Roctis stopped her and she looked up at him. "Roctis." Isla sniffled and cried, burying her face into his chest, Roctis was the only other Clan Leader she could turn to, he was always there for her, and he put his arm around her and asked what happened. "Urokai he…" Isla sniffled and then explained what happened with the Lord; Roctis sighed and closed his eyes, he then turned around and headed for Rai's mansion a few meters away, saying he'd ask if she could stay there awhile so she could calm down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry to come back so soon, do you mind if Isla stays here for a bit, her and Urokai got into a little fight." Roctis said to Frankenstein and he showed them to an empty room and they left Isla there, Frankenstein staying there for a bit, listening to her story seriously, but leaving out the part of being part werewolf.

"I see, well if you don't mind can I take a look at you? You're a rare specimen and I'd hate for this opportunity to go away, I won't do anything to you unless you want me to." Frankenstein said and she nodded, she rubbed her eyes and stood up, she followed him to his lab and once there she changed into shorts and a t-shirt, she lay down on a table and he examined her physical condition. "Well what do we have here? It seems you were hiding this, you didn't tell me you were part werewolf Isla." Frankenstein said and she opened her eyes, saying she thought she already told him, he shook his head and she closed her eyes, waiting for him to finish. "Alright, all done with physical condition, but I need your measurements if I'm going to have to make the experimenting clothing. You don't mind being in shorts and a half-top do you?" He had asked her and she said it was fine, he got onto measuring her, surprised at how big her bust was, she blushed slightly and after he was done measuring her she sat down on the table she was on before and looked around. "Alright, if you want to we can start today; I won't do much, I'll just lightly enhance the abilities you currently have, down the road we can do some heavier experiments if you want to." Frankenstein said and she nodded, she yawned and he went out, saying he'd be right back, when he returned she was asleep on the table, looking so vulnerable, but he sighed and sat next to her and brushed a strand of her hair from her face. "What's she thinking? Falling asleep in here, so defenseless, honestly, doesn't she realize my feelings at all?" Frankenstein said gazing at her and took off his lab coat, he laid it over her and put his head in his arms looking at her, realizing their connection and after a few hours she woke up sleepily. "Good morning sunshine, sleep well?" Frankenstein asked sitting up and she blushed, realizing she was still in shorts and his t-shirt, and also she fell asleep in his lab, he chuckled and she got up and changed back into her dress.

"Oh Frankenstein, aren't you supposed to fight Gejutel today?" Isla asked and he said that's right, she giggled and told him to come close, she then whispered in his ear. "If you need to find him go to the castles corridor leading to the Lord's receiving room, if you wait there you'll find him in no time." Isla whispered to him and he nodded, she giggled and they walked out together, Isla showing him which corridor to wait in and as she left Gejutel showed up, Isla turned smiling and started walking but bumped into Roctis, she took a step back and looked up at him. "Oh, sorry Roctis… _what's he doing here?_" Isla growled, her eyes glowing bright red as she glared daggers at her father, her hair changing to snow white, Roctis stayed quiet and Urokai was surprised for a second, Isla ignored him and kept walking, reverting back to normal, now in a really bad mood. "Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Isla said and ran back to Frankenstein, he looked at her surprised and she stopped a little out of breath next to him. "When do I have to be back at the lab? You didn't tell me when we left." Isla said and Urokai's eyes widened, he couldn't believe that she was allowing herself to be experimented on by Frankenstein no less, he told her tomorrow whenever she was available. "I'm free all the time, so I'll by early in the morning so we can have more time. I look forward to the results Frankie~!" Isla called happily as she left and ran off to her house to finish her studies when she heard that Frankenstein and Urokai were going to fight, also hearing that Urokai had an item to make his go mad.

Isla immediately was running there quickly, she arrived and the Clan Leaders were standing there, Gejutel and Ragar including, Ragar glanced at her and she stopped running and walked the few feet and watched the fight progress. She clenched her hands when she saw Frankenstein getting hurt, her heart barely withstanding the dark power from so far away once he took out Dark Spear. She had a little trouble breathing and Ragar noticed this, he asked if she was okay when she coughed a couple of times and she told him she'd be fine, and continued watching the fight. It was quite remarkable but when everyone thought Frankenstein would lose, he took out Urokai's left eye in an instant, Isla's eyes widened and she called out to him.

"Father!" Isla instinctively called out and tried to move but she fell to her knees, shaking slightly in pain, Ragar knelt next to her and told her not to push it too far and she started coughing, he sighed and put her arm around him to go then she looked up with a determined glare. "No, I want to stay; I've got a bad feeling about what's going to happen soon." Isla glared in pain and Ragar looked surprised, she stood up and he let go of her slowly, Isla then recognized the pendant Urokai was holding up on the end of the Soul Weapon, her eyes went wide and Frankenstein's body language turned to malice. "That's… Tesamu's!" Isla exclaimed surprised and then clenched her fists, "Why does father have it!? That's Tesamu's; he shouldn't be soiling it with his dirty hands." Isla growled angrily, the Clan Leaders next to her looked at her surprised and Isla clenched her teeth in anger, in an instant Frankenstein was consumed by his weapon, the dark power was too much for her and she fell to the ground shaking in pain, she clutched her heart and her eyes were wide open. "Ah…Aah…" All Isla could make was pain sounds, Ragar looked shocked and she screamed, turned onto her back and then went limp, her open and the same look on her face, she started losing her color and grew cold, black roots appearing on her skin from her heart.

"What's wrong with her?" Roctis asked as he heard her stop suddenly, he glanced over and his eyes showed shock, "No, Dammit, the energy from his Dark Spear and now his transformation are speeding up the killing curse." Roctis said and gritted his teeth, they asked him what it was and he sighed heavily. "From the moment she was born her clock has been ticking, she only had a limited amount of time to live and coming into contact with Frankenstein has made her time alive shorter, but the reason is because of her blood too. She is a unique creature, half-noble, quarter-human, and quarter-werewolf, all three mixed together has formed a killing curse, but Urokai suspects it's not from her blood, but her pure heart. Her condition and overall mood is based upon the purity of the energy around her, though most of the time she's quite happy and bright and healthy, sometimes when faced with a huge amount of evil or dark energy, her heart can't take it, the only way to withstand it is if someone is beside her, but even now, that did nothing." Roctis said sadly and Ragar picked her up and was just about to leave when the Lord and Rai showed up, they waited for a while and the Lord turned to Ragar and glanced down at Isla.

"Ragar, take her to the castle and give her my blood, it should subdue the killing curse until Frankenstein transforms back." The Lord told him, and everyone's eyes went wide in shock, he told him now and Ragar disappeared, coming to the castle and he people walking around saw him carrying a girl.

"Ragar-nim, what are you doing here? And who's that?" A man asked stopping him, Ragar looked serious and told him the Lord said to give her his blood or she'll die, he kept walking and then was in a room with vials of the Lord's blood, he let her drink it and within a few seconds she gasped for air.

"So it really worked, that's quite a relief." Ragar sighed and stood up, Isla was breathing normally now and she looked up at him and asked what he meant. "The Lord told me to give you his blood because the curse was killing you." Ragar said and Isla looked saddened and sat up and clenched her fists on her skirt, Ragar handed her a glass of water and she drank it then she stood up and went to the window silently.

"So that's what happened huh? Saved by him again, honestly… I've only been such a hassle to everyone around me, making them worry and such, being saved whenever I'm in danger… I shouldn't have been born in the first place, no one wants me, and no one cares about a freak dying, it's natural that those would show false kindness and pity me because my mother didn't want me and had her memories erased about me and my father is a psycho." Isla told herself sorrowfully and Ragar stood next to her looking out the window with her, saying it was a blessing she was born, that such a pure and honest soul could come out of mixing three races together. "Thanks Ragar, but you need to get back to the Lord, I'll be fine hopefully." Isla said and touched her fingertips to her lips lightly, remembering in the past when she was but a child she took the Lord's blood to save her life on his order, she clenched her hands over her heart and closed her eyes, coming back to reality finally, Severus looked at her and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Father, forgive me, but I really do love him." Isla sobbed and Severus hugged her tightly, she wept onto his shoulder and soon they were walking about again, Isla admiring the pendant her father gave her on her 20th birthday, it was a circular blue gem with a metal dragon propped on it.

"Ah Isla, would you mind coming with me for a second? I want to check your body's condition, we may have to fight when we get back so I want to make sure your good, if not you will stay here understood?" Frankenstein said looking at her seriously, he had just come out of the room Rai was in and Tao, Takeo, and M-21 came out too, they saw her and she sighed.

"Just get it over with, I'm tired right now, and I presume you've made me new test clothing, the old ones are too small okay? I need to hurry up and remember or else I may die." Isla said sighing and she let go of her pendant, he nodded and they all headed down to his lab to get checked, Isla changed into her test outfit which consisted of black shorts and a black tube top as the three men were changing in the same room. "Hm? What's wrong you three?" Isla asked once she pulled off her dress, standing in her panties, hair covering her breasts, they reddened and she giggled and teased them putting her hands on her hips and leaned forward slightly smirking. "What? Never seen a girl before?" Isla asked and Frankenstein came in telling them to hurry up and Isla looked over at him and straightened smiling wickedly, he stopped mid-sentence and blushed slightly, he immediately went out of the room and into his lab. "Alright already, jeez, it's like all of you have never seen a naked girl before, honestly and you call yourselves men." Isla said shaking her head and Frankenstein came in and gave her the new outfit, she put the top on and then slipped the shorts on, she yawned and tied her hair up in a ponytail and went out, leaving her clothing there.

"Alright, you know the drill come on, Tao, Takeo, M-21, can you be careful and fold her dress neatly and then come out here? I'll need another set of eyes when I go get the experiment materials." Frankenstein said and they folded her dress neatly as he asked and watched over her, then suddenly her brainwaves dropped dead, they were shocked and they skyrocketed, her eyes were moving fast and they didn't know what to do as her breathing quickened, her nails and teeth sharpened and she began to grow fur on her body and her hair grew longer. "Hey I'm back, is everything going just fine?" Frankenstein asked and saw that she was out of control, he made the che sound and ran over, a black and brilliant blue power was seeping out from her, and he took out a vile with blood in it and poured it into her mouth. "That should do it, now let's wait and see if the Lord's blood works again." Frankenstein said seriously as he sat down on a chair and stared at her, the power retreated and she went back to normal, he let out his breath in relief and she opened her eyes and put a hand to her head.

"It happened again didn't it?" Isla asked and Frankenstein nodded, folding his hands and putting his mouth to them, thinking hard, Isla looked down as she sat up and clenched her fist, staring at it sadly. "Figures…maybe I should just give up on remembering my mother, what she looked like, what her name was… and why she abandoned me and father, but she's dead, that's why I want to know." Isla muttered sorrowfully and Frankenstein shook his head, telling her that she should remember; to save her mother's memory from disappearing for good. "Alright, well it always was difficult to control my werewolf form, hey Frankie, do you think mother and father would approve of my decision?" Isla asked him looking up, a stray tear falling from her eyes and the three enhanced humans were shocked, hearing the werewolf part, Frankenstein got up and put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Today, you will remember your mother, I'm sure of it Isla." Frankenstein whispered to her and she smiled at him, he smiled back and suddenly her eyes went wide and she saw a premonition, she tensed up and her eyes clouded over and she was frozen. "Isla?" He asked and she became normal, panting hard and she was shaking, muttering 'no' over and over again, he asked what was wrong and she cried, saying her father was going to die soon and she remembered everything about her mother in the instant.

Isla was put in isolation because she went mad; she was screaming and attacking everything that got near her, Tao tried to near her to restrain her but she whipped her head around super-fast and growled, going mad and her nails sharpened, reverting to her werewolf form and she attacked him. He barely managed to get out and close the door, Takeo then tried and ended up with the same result, Frankenstein also ending up with the same result but his wounds were minor and healed quickly, unlike Tao and Takeo, M-21 sighed then went inside, she was in the corner whimpering, he put a hand to her shoulder and she looked up, still in her werewolf form and he knelt down next to her as she reached up to him and she hugged him around his neck shaking slightly. They stayed like that, M-21wrapped his arms around her and was whispering to her, gradually she returned to normal and he picked her up, letting her cling to him around his neck and walked out, a small smile on his face, leaving Tao, Takeo, and Frankenstein speechless as to how he subdued her aggressiveness. Isla pulled back and looked at him and he set her down on the table and just when he was going to leave her she caught his wrist looking down, he looked at her surprised and she told him not to leave her, he sighed and sat down next to her and watched her.

"So how are you doing now Isla? Are your memories all there? Well it looks like your body is stabilizing again so you should be good." Frankenstein asked and flipped the page on his clipboard, he took his glasses off and Isla looked down without saying a word, M-21 put his hand on hers and squeezed it, reassuring her that it was alright and she looked at him sadly.

"They're all there, every last one of them, hey Frankenstein, I had also remembered something about the way I was back then." Isla muttered sadly, he asked what it was and she glanced at M-21 quickly, reassuring her that he would be there for her. "It's about what I was feeling when I first met Rai, I know now what that feeling was… it was love and understanding, but now, almost 1000 years later, that feeling has dwindled and remain hidden, and a new love and affection is growing for a number of people now." Isla whispered and he smiled, saying that it was good that it was happening and she let out her breath, "And it doesn't help that you're going mad already Frankie, it makes it troublesome for me." Isla sighed smiling sadly and they looked at her curiously, Frankenstein let out his breath with a smile of relief and she giggled, he said whatever in a sarcastic tone and continued checking her body's condition. "Ne M-21, can you keep a secret?" Isla asked him when Frankenstein left the room, Tao and Takeo were listening and he nodded, she blushed slightly and fidgeted with the ring on her finger. "Please don't tell him but I… for a while now I've kind of had… like a… crush on him…." Isla muttered looking away, a huge blush on her face, M-21, Tao, and Takeo were shocked and she looked so cute just sitting there fidgeting, Frankenstein came in a while later to find a blushing Isla and three shocked idiots.

"Hey, what's going on? You 3 look like idiots just standing there shocked like that, what's wrong? It's not like she told you that she liked me or anything." Frankenstein chuckled and the 3 snapped out of, Isla's eyes went wide when he said that and she hit him defensively, blushing madly and still shocked at his words.

"You knew?!" Isla said shakily and he smirked, taking off his glasses, saying he knew the moment she began to like him, she looked away and he chuckled, saying it was mutual and she looked at him pouting and he ruffled her hair, Tao, Takeo, and M-21 amazed that he could show such ease around her.

"Hey come now, stop pouting Isla, and don't make me do _that_. Cuz I will." Frankenstein threatened her, an evil glint in his eyes, she backed away saying he wouldn't dare, he smirked and said he would, she then ran from him, running outside and he chased her. "Isla!" He yelled at her as she was nearing the castle, Gejutel and Rajak were talking to her and she turned around hearing him, she turned around in fear and he caught up, tackling her, she was trying to get away and Gejutel sighed, saying not again and Frankenstein began to tickle Isla.

"No! Stop it! Hahahahaha! Franken….stein…. Ahahahahahahahaha! S-stop!" Isla laughed and he grinned evilly at her and Rajak looked confused, Gejutel cleared his throat and Frankenstein stopped, Isla took that chance and hid behind Rajak panting and Frankenstein got up, dusting himself off.

"Ahem, Frankenstein, save it for later, poor Isla here's shaking, and please don't do that. You might want to get back to Sir Raizel's mansion, it's getting awfully cold out, and Isla's still in… that." Gejutel said, a small blush on his cheeks, they looked over at her and she was still in her shorts and tube top, Rajak blushed as she pressed against him, trying to get away from Frankenstein, Frankenstein sighed and took off his jacket, gave it to her and they walked back to the lab. "Good grief, they never change, she's still the childish girl she was, still blindly in love with him, and Frankenstein is also softening. I wonder if it's because of her." Gejutel said smiling slightly, Rajak cleared his throat and they headed back into the castle, forgetting what they were going to do, Frankenstein put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing and opened her eyes, the mansion coming into view.

"Hey boss! What took you so long?! We were waiting for you to start our experiments!" Tao called and then he saw Frankenstein's arm around Isla's shoulder, and his coat around her shoulders, they went inside without a word and Isla went and changed back into her dress.

"Oh yeah Frankie, I forgot to mention, there's something I need help with later on, father left something behind for me to finish since Severus won't be able to do it, and please, whatever happens, if you meet father, tell him that I love him and that I still haven't forgiven him for the incident all those years ago?" Isla asked and at the last part she touched her burn on her right eye, Frankenstein nodded, went up to her and gently kissed her right eye, knowing she hated the scar her father gave her. "Well I need to go, the lord has summoned me, I'll be back in a bit so wait for me, 'Kay?" Isla asked and he nodded, she giggled and kissed his cheek, he smirked at her and she left, her hair swaying behind her gently as she walked to the castle, she knocked on the door and Raskeria told her to come in. "_Princess_, you've summoned me?" Isla asked poking her head into the room before entering fully, saying 'princess' in Japanese, Raskeria nodded, understanding the language, Isla proceeded into the room, all of the Clan Leaders, including Seira and Gejutel, were there, standing on their respective sides.

"I've summoned you to ask about your premonition not long ago; if you don't mind I want the Clan Leaders to know as well." Raskeria said and Isla nodded, agreeing and drew in her breath, going over all that she had seen before she actually told them, she opened her eyes, staring off into the distance unseeingly.

"It was about father, I'd seen his death, I don't know whom will kill him but father will be murdered, Severus and I watching and a familiar blonde man is also there… wielding dark power, but I can't seem to put it together, I'm thinking it's Frankie but there's just no way right? Although father did try to kill him using Tesamu's locket to provoke him, aside from that, Frankenstein well fits the description, I just don't want to believe that they will fight once more." Isla managed out, holding back tears that were threatening to fall, Raskeria saw this and got up, standing right in front of her, placing a gentle hand on Isla's shoulder, saying she was doing well and hugged her, Isla hugged back, silent tears slipping down her cheeks. "Thank you Ria, but I must go now, Frankenstein's waiting for me, and plus the children over there are probably wondering where we are, missing so much school and all." Isla said smiling, wiping her tears away, the Gajus looked surprised that Raskeria hugged someone, they parted ways and Isla hurried back to the mansion, being greeted by Frankenstein, she hugged him smiling and he chuckled at her unusually affectionate mood.


	7. Chapter 7

Frankenstein smirked at her again, Isla pulled back giggling and he took her cheek in his hand, gently cupping it, and leaned down, his lips met hers and they shared a gentle and sweet kiss with their emotions flowing into each other. They parted and he chuckled lightly, kissed the top of her head and intertwined his fingers with hers, they walked slowly down the halls to the lab chatting about trivial things when Tao, Takeo, and M-21 came out of the lab chatting lightly also. The three turned to hear Isla's giggles and Frankenstein's chuckles, they were truly happy together, their smiles were pure and true to their heart, the three modified humans stopped and stared in awe, the couple radiated an air that welcomed everyone to laugh along. Frankenstein saw them and a small blush spread across his cheeks, Isla looked at them and giggled lightly again, they headed into the lab, Isla heading for the backroom to change. She came out in her test outfit and he started setting up the experiment tube that she'd be floating in with an oxygen mask while unconscious as the experiment was underway, Frankenstein overseeing it personally. Tao, Takeo, and M-21 came back in to watch over it, making sure she's be alright, once the tube and liquid were in place Isla stretched and sat up, having just awoken from a nap, she yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily, Frankenstein glanced at her from his clipboard and chuckled. Isla yawned again and Tao pulled out the step latter, she went up in the got into the tube, having done it many times before, and opened her eyes and she held her breath, her hair swirling around her and she looked absolutely amazing. Frankenstein told them that they probably shouldn't see what happens to her once in the tube, the three said they were fine and suddenly they heard her pounding on the glass, everyone looked over to her and she was squeezing her eyes in pain. Isla let out a muffled scream as her body changed, her legs kicking as they transforming into a mermaids tail and she opened her eyes again, they were yellow now and her hair slowly turned white with a few red highlights and became shorter.

"What happened to her? She looks completely different." Takeo asked and Frankenstein resumed looking at her stats after he glanced up briefly at the three males standing there shell shocked, he set it down and Isla whipped her head around and put her hand to the glass, eyes pleading for freedom.

"I forgot to mention, she is part mermaid too, her mother's mother was half-mermaid half-human, god knows how that happened, but whenever submerged in a certain type of water or liquid, such as ocean water from around Lukedonia, she transforms into her Mermaid state, her survival instincts make her against her will." Frankenstein stated indifferently, Isla's pleading eyes bore into the three men, they felt bad for her, Frankenstein took his glasses off and walked over to the cylinder, placing his hand over hers, her hair swirling around in the water and he look at her sadly, muttering a gentle sorry to her. "It'll be alright, just swim around, absorb the contents of the water; you'll be fine I promise Isla." He whispered and she nodded, another tank came out of the ground next to the tank in the gigantic lab, enough room for her to swim around freely in and the passageway extended out to her tube, a hole opened in hers and she darted out of the small tube and into the bigger tank.

"Wow, who knew that mermaids actually existed." Tao commented in awe as he watched her smiling and swimming freely, making aquatic-like sounds of laughter and happiness, she back flipped and did all sorts of things for fun when she heard another voice in the mermaid language. "Oh who's that? Boss, is there supposed to be another mermaid with her?" Tao asked as he watched as a male mermaid with the same yellow eyes and white hair swim towards her, Isla swam to him into a hug where they twirled around in happiness.

"That's her half-brother, her mother had him after Isla, he's been alive for quite some time, mermaids have a spectacularly long life, almost as long as nobles do, I contacted him and asked him to come here to see her, since I knew she'd be sad without him here. He means everything to her, he's the only real family, beside Severus, that Isla has left after her mother died, and even her father is somewhat dead to her now." Frankenstein told them smiling, "In her pure heart she still holds a grudge against Urokai, one of the traitorous clan leaders from 500 years ago and her father, because he killed her mother, and attempted to kill Kai, her half-brother, but Isla stopped him by injuring him greatly, she wounded him on his left eye, the eye I took out in my fight with him." Frankenstein stated bluntly as he watched the two siblings smiling and swimming together in unison, they were happy to see each other again after so many years, M-21 looked serious and suddenly the tank started cracking, they all looked surprised and then the next moment water flooded the lab. "Shit! That tank has been secure for hundreds of years! Why now!" He cursed and Isla was lying on the ground limply, her breathing shallow as she transformed back, her brother transforming into a human form too and they laid there until they could breathe.

"F…ra….n…ke…n…s…tei…n… y-you… i…di…o…t." Isla managed to say painfully as she was regaining her breath, Kai was already starting to sit up, he was only wearing boxers and pants, no shirt, and his hair reverted to a blue-black and his eyes returned to a charcoal grey.

"Is… are you… alright?" Kai asked as he struggled to stand up, by now Isla was shakily pushing herself off the ground, wearing her test outfit, and Frankenstein helped her up, Takeo helping Kai, though Kai was wary of him since he was a stranger. "Hey Frankie, how's Is?" Kai asked as Frankenstein came from the back room, leaving Isla back there and he turned to M-21, Kai looked around and sighed, feeling like he was too weak to talk anymore.

"M-21, can you go back and help her if she needs it, right now she's mad at me. Takeo, Tao, take care of Kai for the moment, I need to make sure nothing was damaged." Frankenstein ordered, they nodded and M-21 went to the back room, Isla was sitting there with her head hanging down over the back of the chair exhausted and she opened her eyes as she sensed him coming in, she sat up slowly, yawning cutely.

"21, hand me my clothes, I can't do anything right now, I'm exhausted from the transformation, haven't been in that form for a while now, and that's longer than you think." Isla asked weakly, he nodded and grabbed her dress, handing it to her and she held out her hand, he took it, helping her up gently and supported her as she tripped into him, she blushed slightly and he walked out, waiting for her. "Hey 21, can you come here? I need your help with this~." Isla called from the back room, once he stepped in he saw that she was already in her dress but with her back facing him, exposing her bare back with the few scars on it, he helped her lace up and tighten her dress, though he was blushing madly. "Thanks 21, ugh so sleepy, I just wanna go to bed soon, I've been exhausted lately, I'll see you around." Isla smiled then left the room, Kai following close behind and she made her way to the kitchen where she was digging in the fridge for something to eat.


End file.
